Etiquette
by akiqueen
Summary: Shonen ai.HarryDraco. Snape gets assigned to teach etiquette to his class by assigning students to write letters to each other. Harry unknowingly gets Draco as his partner and their letters soon evolve to questioning what would happen if they got together
1. Chapter 1

Etiquette

Chapter 1

"Welcome back to another _pleasurable_ year," Professor Snape announced coolly to his potions class, consisting of seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors. "I am sure you all know what the Headmistress had planned for the first term of Potions, as a requirement of this year," he continued, ignoring Hermione's waving arm. He couldn't ignore it any longer, though, and called out, "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"What exactly are we required to do this first term?" she asked, on behalf of Harry and the others who hadn't bothered to learn.

"Ms. Granger, you don't know? Ten points from Gryffindor. Well, in addition to Potions, the Headmistress had planned to make you learn proper etiquette to handle a mature 'friendship', as you can call it, with wizards with a lesser or greater status than yourselves. You will make up a codename, and then be paired up with a random student from this class, and then you must keep writing to each other every day until the end of the term. After Christmas break, the codenames will revert to your proper names, and you will know who you had been writing to. You will be given parchment. Write your name, and then write your codename under it," Professor Snape instructed, waving his wand. Parchment appeared in front of everyone. Harry turned to Malfoy, who he had been expecting to have a disgusted look on his face, seeing as he would be paired with a halfblood or muggleborn. Instead, he harbored an eager look. Harry wondered if Malfoy really had changed. And he wondered if there was a Dark Mark on his left arm.

Harry's attention was turned back to his parchment, and he wondered what his codename would be. Something normal… Snape announced that they had one minute left, and Harry desperately tried to think up of something. He finally thought of a name, a girl's name, using the first letters from his own name. He was now Henrietta Pinski. He folded the parchment, and handed it to Snape, who stared back at him. Was it him, or did Harry see a mischievous glint in Snape's eyes? Snape waved his wand over the parchment and the pieces of paper disappeared. Suddenly, a new piece of parchment appeared on everyone's desks. Harry opened it to find a neatly written name: Daisy Meloko.

"I have put a hex on the names. If you try to reveal your codename, or have discovered the owner of your partner's codename and try to reveal that, your hair will go up in flames and your mouth will be glued shut. Another thing; you will be writing back and forth, and so I took the liberty to decide who goes first. If your partner's name had been written in red, you write first. Also, every day after dinner, you will be required to drop off your letters in a bin that will be located outside my office. Only continuous writing will let you pass this year," Snape drawled, actually appearing happy, "I expect to receive the first letter today. The letters will be delivered to you via owls during breakfast." Harry looked at the name. It was written in black, so he didn't have to worry.

Harry met up with Ron and Hermione in the common room. They were talking excitedly about the new assignment, and anxiously let Harry join in. "I'm so happy McGonagall finally decided to do something about those Slytherin prats," Ron announced.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded him.

"Well it's true!" he defended himself. Harry chuckled absentmindedly. His mind was currently on Malfoy, much as it had been last year. What had been with that eager look on his face? Was it just an act, to get people to trust him before he finished them off like the Death Eater he undeniably was?

"Harry!" Ron yelled in his ear, "Blimey, you were spacing out for like five minutes there. So, how did thinking up the names go? I thought of using Roonil Wazlib, but if a Gryffindor got it, they'd know it was me."

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked, "Your hair's starting to burn! That hex must've been very powerful. Even if you say a name that wasn't used, it still warns you not to go farther. That was very ingenious of Professor Snape."

"I just realized. We have a fifty percent chance of being paired up with a Slytherin! Oh, the hilarity! They will be brought down to their feet, once they see who they had been talking to all term!" Harry blurted unexpectedly. Ron and Hermione brightened up to his words, and they continued to talk about the matter until they decided to retire for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry woke up with a smile on his face. He just had a delightful dream about Malfoy looking at his letter after Christmas break, and finding that his partner was Neville Longbottom. Harry happily skipped down to breakfast. He looked about as happy as he did back when he kissed Ginny. Of course, no one spoke of Ginny anymore, at least not in front of him. Ginny, who he had been so happy with, and only broke up with her for her own protection, had ended up back with Dean. Harry couldn't believe her. Wasn't their kiss different, more… unlike Cho's? Harry knew they could've had something, but obviously Ginny wasn't patient enough. His mind was taken off Ginny as the morning owls flew in, landing in front of the seventh years, dropping the first of the letters. Hedwig flew up to Harry, dropping a neatly rolled up scroll which he untied in haste. He looked at the neat writing and read;

_Henrietta,_

_I wondered about how to start off our "friendship", as Professor Snape called it, and decided that the only thing that would not cause my hair to go up in flames would be to tell you which house I am in. I'm in Slytherin. _

_Personally, I have no idea on how to fill an entire piece of parchment with writing. I've decided, then, that we can do what we do best; gossip. Did you hear that Pansy Parkinson voluntarily left Draco Malfoy for another guy? She was wooed (more like seduced if you ask me) by Blaise Zambini! You'd think that he would never end up liking someone as ugly as Pansy. Even I'd be a better pick (though I do not have feelings for him)! That leaves the handsome Malfoy up for grabs. _Everyone_ wants him. Well, everyone with half a mind. Everyone else likes Harry Potter. I'd go and get Potter, but as seeing that he's a Gryffindor, I guess I have to swoon over Malfoy._

_Your "friend",_

_Daisy Meloko_

Harry nearly chocked on his porridge. Were girls always this honest with each other? His mind was distracted as he thought of what he would write back. Harry skipped lunch to write a response, swearing over his own messy words. How would he pass off being a girl with his atrocious writing? He started to write "Daisy", and dropped his quill in horror as his words sunk into the page. Was this a repeat of second year? Would some evil part of Lord Voldemort come and haunt his piece of parchment? Harry held his breath as the same words reappeared, but in a neat cursive test opposite of his natural handwriting. Hermione snorted at his stupidity. "Harry, isn't it obvious? All of the parchment in the entire school was hexed so that no one could identify your writing. It's easy to connect a person and their handwriting, especially when it's as _distinguishable_ as yours," she said, walking past. Harry grumbled in frustration.

"Hey, I knew that! I'm not _that_ stupid you know!" He yelled back at her. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and got back to his letter;

_Daisy,_

_Sorry to say, but I'm in Gryffindor. So I'm on the other end of the spectrum, as you could say. I don't have such an attraction to either boy, though, since both would promptly tell me to go jump off a cliff. I _am_ good friends with Potter, though. Not as close as Weasley and Granger, but close enough to know a lot about him. Oh, did you know that Weasley and Granger finally got together? I saw it with my own two eyes. I walk into the astronomy tower, remembering that I forgot my books there, and lo and behold! They were snogging like there was no tomorrow! I coughed loudly, but their moans must have drowned that out. So I just got my books and ran away as fast as I could. I told Harry, of course, and his response (get this) was, "Finally!" _

_Personally, I wish I could find someone of my own. Everyone seems to be pairing up except for me. I don't want to date anyone younger than me, though, and that leaves only the remaining seventh years. And I don't really feel like going out with someone just for the sake of it. I want to find someone and stay with them forever. _

_Your friend,_

_Henrietta Pinski_

Harry dropped off the letter after dinner, wondering why he had been so honest with a random person. Probably because it was true. Everyone was finding their significant others, and he was becoming the only one left out. Harry ground his teeth and got to studying. It was the one thing that kept his mind off of the one thing that kept on being denied to him.

**A/N: Thank you for the support! I've had a bit of trouble in editing (do you guys get notified for that? Sorry, I'm kinda new at this), but thanks anyway!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Henrietta,_

_I know how you feel. It makes me so jealous, sometimes, how others can hook up so easily, and yet I'm left behind (though I'm not complaining; I would think it horrid if Longbottom came up to me and asked me out). I get really depressed and moody, but I'm a Slytherin, so I need to hide that. I don't really enjoy hiding my emotions… You don't see Malfoy crying like a two-year-old, though, so if he can do it, so can I. I usually distract myself with homework and such, so I do not have to worry about it. In fact (and don't laugh at me!) I've gained a new hobby. I like playing matchmaker with the remaining students. Don't think I'm crazy (double that), but you know what would be really shocking? If Malfoy and Potter hooked up! _

_If I could imagine your expression, I would. Though it might seem totally impossible, it would be really cute (don't you think? The two hottest guys pairing up in front of everyone's face?). Oh! I thought of how it could happen… Okay, so Potter discovers that he has no luck with women (it's true), and turns his eyes to men. He obviously ignores everyone in Slytherin, and looks to the guys who don't have a girlfriend/boyfriend yet. Potter scrunches up his nose in a disgusted way (he looked over at Zacharias Smith, I feel bad for him), and gives up all hope for romance…_

_Do you want to continue the story? It would be fun!_

_Your friend,_

_Daisy Meloko_

Harry reread the letter for a thousandth time and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hermione looks over at his shocked face, and is surprised when Harry snatches the letter from her hand. "What's the matter Harry?" she asks him, worried for her friend.

"…Nothing!" he squeaked, running out of the Great Hall, and towards Charms, which he had first that day. Professor Flitwick ignored him out of respect, knowing that there was turmoil in Harry's brain. Harry took out a piece of parchment and licked his lips. He was scared. More than scared; terrified. What Daisy had written made so much sense; Harry really had no luck with women. Harry had a disturbing thought of him and Zacharias Smith in an abandoned hallway, snogging the life out of each other. Daisy was also right about something else; he was appalled at the image. His mind passed to a different image, of him and Malfoy, skipping merrily through a patch of flowers. It was a disturbing image as well, but Harry preferred it to the one with Smith. Did that mean he had an attraction to the Slytherin? "No way. Not in a million years," he told himself, and got to writing his response before class started.

_Daisy,_

_I think you are right, about Potter anyway. And Malfoy's eyes aren't always attracted to girls either. I guess I will continue the story from where you left off?_

_Potter is walking out of class, nearly gagging from a disturbing image of him and Zacharias Smith that had entered his thoughts. The other students file out, along with Mafoy. Suddnely, the angels are singing (am I being too corny?) and his eyes are sparkling, and Harry feels like he was hit with a brick, because his heart is pounding and a blush suddenly emerges out of nowhere. Draco eyes him and the blush gets redder. "Do you like what you see?" Draco asks with a smirk. Harry opens his mouth, but can't think of a comeback. The other students sigh, and walk on to their next classes. They've seen Harry and Draco fight numerous times before. This time was no different. Draco and Harry were abandoned in the hallway. "I never knew you had the hots for me, Potter," the Slytherin continued._

"_You're no different. I've seen you eyeing me before, Malfoy," the Gryffindor retorted. To Harry's surprise, Draco flushed. _

_To be continued! How did you like it?_

_Your friend,_

_Henrietta Pinski_

**A/N: A shorter chapter than before, sorry. Thank you all for the positive reviews; it makes writting such stories a whole lot more enjoyable.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry continued to write to Daisy, as was assigned, and found that their ever continuous romance saga between himself and Draco wasn't that scary to continue as it had been at first. Daisy had some weird ideas about what the two would do, though:

_Henrietta,_

_They should go to a Muggle amusement park! Draco would be so creeped out, he'd barf!_

That topic had been fun. In their letters, Harry convinced Draco that he was missing out on half of what the world had to provide. Draco, knowing that Harry would not purposefully scare him, agreed to take a ride on what Harry called a "roller coaster". But Draco had doubts when the tram proceeded to go up and up and never stoped. After gripping Harry from sheer terror, Draco decided that it was kind of fun (for a Muggle thing), and asked to go again.

Or:

_Henrietta,_

_Draco should recite poetry while they're having a Quidditch match! _

That one had not been so fun, not for "Henrietta" anyway. During the imaginary match, Draco proceeded to recite very _dirty_ poetry. He caused Harry to get very distracted, and neither team could win the match because the seekers "accidentally" flew into the ground, Harry demanding an apology and Draco saying that he'd give one only if Harry begged. Whoever Daisy was, Harry decided, she had a very dirty mind.

_Henrietta,_

_The end of term is coming up! I can't believe it! We've written so much about Harry and Draco, it's almost a shame that they never got together… Though, you know what would be awesome? If our characters came out and told everyone after Christmas break, sort of like a present to everyone in the school! _

_Oh! I just had the greatest idea! _We_ should set them up! You're in Gryffindor, so you can tell Harry and I can tell Draco… But how?_

_Your friend,_

_Daisy Meloko_

Harry couldn't believe his eyes when Daisy had written that. If he hadn't been Henrietta, then he probably wouldn't have believed it at all. But the time he spent fantasizing with Daisy made him much more attracted to the Slytherin than he ever dreamt of being. Harry couldn't help it. And if someone who had been his arch-enemy could bring him the happiness that he so desperately deserved, then he was ready to try anything.

_Daisy,_

_We should tell them to meet up somewhere where no one will find them. What about outside, by the lake? It's too cold for anyone to be walking around at night. I can tell Harry that Draco wants to meet him, and you tell Draco that Harry wants to meet him. When should their "date" be?_

_Your friend,_

_Henrietta Pinski_

_Henrietta,_

_It should be two days before Christmas break. We'll know if our matchmaking worked if they both decide to stay at the castle, and tell everyone the next day. The time should be ten at night, on the dot. I can't believe we're doing this!_

_Your friend,_

_Daisy Meloko_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Harry, where are you going?" Ron called after his best friend.

"I'm going to take a walk. I said I'd meet someone and I don't want to be late," Harry replied. Ron smiled and clapped Harry's back.

"You're going to meet a girl, aren't you Harry?"

"Err…"

"I'm so proud of you," Hermione squealed, "When you get together can we meet whoever you're seeing?"

"Stop assuming, guys! Just because we are meeting doesn't mean that we're going to end up dating!" Harry accused angrily.

"So you are meeting a girl!" Ron yelled.

"Err…"

"Or a guy," Hermione said wisely. Ron shut up and stared at her. Harry quickly crept out of the common room, wondering how Hermione knew. But then again, she knew everything, so it wasn't a big surprise.

Harry walked out with his scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and face. Though it was a clear night, it was still cold outside. He walked over to the lake, and saw a figure awaiting him. "Potter," it greeted.

"Malfoy," Harry responded.

"Someone from my house told me that you had feelings for me," Draco said coolly.

"Someone from my house told me the same about you," Harry replied. The two stared at each other.

"So, do you really think I'm beautiful and all that jazz, Potter? Do you dream about me kissing you?" Draco asked.

"I should ask you the same thing. Personally I wouldn't kiss you or _anything_ unless I knew you had feelings for me as well," Harry replied a little sadly. Draco smiled, and grabbed Harry, pulling their faces together for a kiss. Harry's heart exploded. He saw fireworks, a million shooting stars seemed to zoom by, and halfway around the world someone yelled "The apocalypse is near!"

Draco let go, both of them gasping. Harry had never felt a kiss like this, not with Cho or Ginny. Judging by Draco's look, he hadn't either. It made Harry feel very hot; so hot that he wanted to take off all of his winter gear. But, eventually, the heat died down and the two boys stared at each other.

"So, Harry, do you want to go out with me?" Draco asked, seemingly unfazed. Harry nodded yes.

"Now all that's left to do is skip through a big meadow of flowers," Harry told him, still a bit lightheaded.

Epilogue

"What do you mean you're staying at the castle for Christmas break?" Ron asked Harry for the thousandth time.

"Because I want to spend time with my new boyfriend! There, are you happy now?!" Harry yelled at him. Hermione shot an I-told-you-so look at Ron, who seemed to blanch from the news.

"Bye then, Harry," Hermione told him, leaving with the rest of the group. Harry walked as quickly as he could to the deserted hallway outside of Transfigurations. He practically ran into Draco, who he was meeting in the first place. Draco smiled again, and the two shared a quick kiss before the holidays officially began.

"I think we should tell everyone that we're going out at the welcoming-back feast," Draco told Harry on their way down to the Great Hall where the students were coming back after the holidays, "Don't you think?"

"I'm okay with it. But what I want to do is personally thank the person who told you about me," Harry replied, taking out the letter he had received that morning that would reveal the true name of Daisy.

"And I want to tell the person who told you," Draco said, taking out his own letter. The two were momentarily distracted, though, because they had arrived at the Great Hall. No one was paying any particular attention to the two, so they turned their attention back to the letters. Harry's eyes bulged as the name changed. He looked at Draco, who looked back at him, and the two started laughing uncontrollably.

"Well, maybe tomorrow, then," Harry offered. Draco nodded before walking over to his table. Harry barely managed, his side hurting from the laughter, his eyes watering.

"Harry, mate, what's wrong? Why did you and Malfoy start laughing like idiots over there," Ron asked, sipping his pumpkin juice. Hermione leaned in to listen.

"Please call him Draco, Ron," Harry replied, still suffering from fits of laughter.

"What?" he asked, spitting his pumpkin juice out on Dean, who was sitting across from him.

"_He's_ the one I'm going out with, Ron," Harry said seriously.

"What?! How did that happen?" Ron asked curiously. Hermione just nodded. Whether she already knew about this or not, Harry couldn't guess.

"That's what we were laughing about, Ron," Harry told him.

"So then, what was so funny?"

"We realized," Harry said, a smile creeping into his lips, "That we set each other up." Ron gaped at Harry, who smiled back. Ron's gaze turned to Hermione who seemed to mutter out, "I knew it!" Ron did what he could in this kind of situation; he promptly fainted.

**A/N: So how did you like it? **

**Thank-you to everyone who took the time to read this, and to those who reviewed!!!**


End file.
